Theme Twenty: My Inspiration
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Day Twenty of AngelHeartObsession's challenge. This theme: My Inspiration. / "You are my inspiration, Austin Monica Moon." /Oneshot. Auslly, of course! Fairly long.


# My Inspiration. #

"Austin!" Ally called out. Thr blond boy turned to her, and she smiled at him.

"What's up Ally-gator?" Austin grinned down at her. Ally rolled her eyes, and suddenly a sullen, frustrated look took over her face.

"You know how you're gonna perform on the beach, this weekend?" Ally asked, fingering a strand of loose hair.

"Yeah. What about it?" Austin asked, then his eyes widened, "They didn't cancel 'cause of Alien readings, did they?"

"Ah... no, Austin," Ally tried to control herself from bursting out laughing.

Austin took a breathe, "Oh, good," He yelled behind him, "Dez! You lost the bet!"

Ally rose a brow. "Oh. Dez and I made a bet. If any of my concerts ever got 'unexpectedly' cancelled, then Dez said it would be because of an alien invasion." Austin rolled his eyes.

"And what did you say?"

"I said the logical thing, of course!" Austin exclaimed.

"Which is...?" Ally asked.

"That the Ninja Turtles had an epic battle with Shredder, duh!" Austin bit into an apple he had taken out of his backpack.

Ally stared at him, before moving on to more pressing subjects.

"Ah... well then. Now, on a more important matter-"

"What's more important than Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donetelo, and Raphael?" Austin broke in.

"Hmm... that this problem actually exists." Ally shrugged. Austin crossed his arms, slightly mad, but said nothing.

"Austin, I've got no inspiration, for your new song! None! What am I going to do?"

Austin slid off his place on the counter of Sonic Boom!. "Well, what do you WANT to write about?"

Ally thought for a moment. "Hmm... I think... our friendship!" She suggested. Austin smiled. "Okay. Now... I'll describe our friendship in three words, and then you describe it in three words."

"Um... okay?" Ally offered him a small smile.

"Ah... fun. Real. Silly!" Austin shrugged.

"Okay..." Ally laughed, "True. Cool. L-" Ally caught herself. "Loyal. I meant loyal."

"Cool. Okay, so together we have: Real and true. Cool and silly. Fun and loyal!"

"OMG Austin! I've got something!" Ally ran to the piano, Austin close behind. His unbuttoned, dark red shirt flying behind him.

When the two got there, Ally began to write something down in her songbook. "Can I see?" Austin reached for Ally's book, but she slapped him. "Ow!" Austin touched his cheek.

"Don't touch my book!" Ally exclaimed. She continued writing. "Kids ... have their toys... some... have their puppet friends... but I've got that real thing, that real thing..."

Austin watched her finish the song. In maybe, thirty minutes, she was done.

"Kids have their toys,  
some have their puppet friends, but I've got the real thing, a real thing," Austin read the lyrics, "Sat like a lonely child before the days she came," he stopped. "Ally..."

"Yep. A duet. I'm going to perform with you." Ally smiled shyly.

"Alls! That is amazing!" Austin grinned. The two plopped onto the piano, and Ally sang her piece.

"Troubled and hurting, he understood," the pair sang the next lines together:

"And now here we stand,  
confused by emotion,  
fighting the truth,  
alone but alive,  
we survive..."

Austin furrowed his brows at the lyrics. Confused by emotion? Yeah, he was confused by his emotions for Ally but...

Wait, had she guessed?

"And now here we are,  
Divided by difference,  
Hope in the future,  
Silence which fills us...  
Whole..." Ally sung.

"And maybe it's true, Maybe it's you.  
Maybe the truth just isn't as real As we thought." Austin put down the sheat of music.

"Ally this song is really emotional." He stated.

"I wrote it. What did you expect?" Ally asked, laughing.

"The last line is what gets me, though," Austin read it, " 'He's been my inspiration. She's been my stepping stone. ' What does that mean? What does the song mean?"

"Austin, the song's obviously about friends. Their emotions developed, and soon they want to be more then friends. But their afraid. Afraid for their careers, and they don't want to ruin the friendship they have." Ally explains.

"Wow. Sucks to be them." Austin chuckles. But then a thought struck him. "Ally, you said this song's based on us."

"Mhm," Ally looked to the ground, embarrassed.

"How'd you find out?" Austin said, also embarrassed.

'Trish." Ally replied.

"Ah..." Austin nodded. Then he kissed Ally.

Totally on impulse.

Austin could feel her relax slowly, and so did he. When they pulled apart, Ally had a light blush on her cheeks.

"You, Austin Monica Moon," Ally smiled, "are my inspiration for singing again. My. Inspiration."


End file.
